wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Burning Truth
Burning Truth a chat rp with mango, lugia and dessy Song lyrics belong to disney i just adapted it a bit. Song is "For the First time in Forever" I'm truthteller and lugia is burn and dessy is the seawing Day One: Truthteller stood on the edge of her home. She looked down at the drop-dizzying, with sharp, sideways stalagmites sticking out. She couldn't see the bottom. A few rocks tumbled into the canyon. It was a minute before Truthteller's sharp ears picked up a PING sound. "What if..." Truthteller shook her head. She couldn't let thoughts like that clutter her brain and drive her crazy. She had to get ready for the races-after all, SandWings would be there for the first time in well, forever. Truthteller shook out her wings, making her spikes clatter. A dragon on the other side of the canyon held a timer, and at a signal from her he started it. Truthteller did an elegant flip off the ledge and plummeted down in a spiral. At the last possible moment, she flung open her wings and flew fast, maybe faster than a SkyWing, forward, around a rock sticking up, and back towards the timer dragon. She landed on the same ledge, the timer dragon held the timer up and said "30 seconds! Pretty good!" "That's not good enough!" She called back. "Awww come on Truth! You've been doing this all day!" Truthteller scowled at the dragon. And then another dragon flapped down towards her carrying an important-looking scroll. "Ahem!" she coughed, unraveling the scroll and scanning it. "You, Truthteller of the DriftWings, has hereby been invited to the royal palace to talk with the King and Queen, long live them. You must come at once, regardless rain, wind, or earthquakes." There's the reception, there's the food I've never seen it before-who knew the palace had 1000 cooks? Tremors and rocks! thought Truthteller. A summon from the palace? For HER of all dragons? She was a mentally scarred, reformed, depressed dragoness. So why? "Because the King and Queen-Bless them-told you too." Said the messenger. Truthteller jerked back, realizing she'd said her last thought out loud. "Umm... OK, let me pack up first!" For years I've raced these courses She scrambled to grab her water bottle and towel, stuffing it in a grimy, dusty brown bag. Burn had been up all night planning and talking with her advisers concerning the upcoming race being held in the DriftWing kingdom. This was the first time SandWings would come to a DriftWing race ever. She was going not to race, but to watch the festivities and bring along most of her top advisers for a summit between the two kingdoms. Why have a reception with no guests? '' ''But finally they're coming! As Truthteller and the messenger-her name was Paperwriter? swept through the glittering halls of the palace, Truthteller's heart pounded faster and faster. I can't believe I'm finally meeting the King and Queen! she thought excitedly. They reached a pair of golden, gem-studded double doors. Paperwriter knocked three times, clear and concise. They rang out so that everybody in the throne room could hear it. "Come in" said a regal voice. Paperwriter pushed the doors open and Truthteller got her first view of the throne room. There'll be actual warm SandWings It won't be a war anymore Windows opened on all sides, letting golden sunlight in. Two thrones, elaborately carved, one gold and the other silver, stood in the center. The floor was polished marble. In the thrones sat the King and Queen. "Come forward, dragoness." The Queen raised a talon and beckoned Truthteller forwards. Obediently, she stepped forwards a couple steps. "Hmmmm..." Both royals' eyes swept the whole length of Truthteller, looking for something she didn't know about, or didn't have. But wow am i ready for peace! Cause for the first time in forever'' There'll be barbed tails, yellow scales But the Queen sat back, apparently satisfied with what she saw. "Truthteller, will you be our representative for the races tomorrow?”'' Huhhhh??‼ '' "Our first choice got sick." The King explained. "So do us old dragons a favor and do it please?" asked the Queen. I can't refuse the Queen... But i need to practice! Truthteller's two sides argued with each other, but in the end she decided to be the representative. Cause for the first time in forever there'll be something fun and new Don't know if I'm apprehensive or bored but i'l know soon enough "It's not everyday you're asked to be the first to meet a group of SandWings!" Cause for the first time in forever i won't be bored! What if I meet Queen Burn? "Does that mean yes?" Then imagine me there, royal cape, waiting prettily there The picture of an ambassador! "Of course!" But then we connect and chat all day, she comes to cheer me on at my race Nothing like my previous races! A new day, the race day! thought Truthteller as she flung her new cape over her wingblades with unnecessary flare. And the chance to welcome Burn, as well... I can't wait! For the first time in forever there'll be laughter, actual crowds For the first time in forever I could get noticed by someone! She flew at top speed out of her house, knocking over and shattering some plates, and towards the palace. As she hovered near it, showing her cape as identification, she noticed different things-there was a tent called "reception", there were food stalls, and more DriftWings gathered than she'd ever seen in her life. And I know it's totally crazy to think I'd make friends with burn! But for the first time in forever, at least I have a chance! "Wow... I feel like singing a song about this buttt i'm not going to because that make me look totally weird." Yells from below distracted her. DriftWings around the palace looked up towards a single point on the horizon-a dozen dots, flying towards them. The SandWings. ' ''Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the calm queen you always have to be Put on charades, make one wrong comment and everyone will kill. But it's only for today! It's agony to wait! Tell the guards to open up the gates! Burn flew down towards the city with 20 or so other Sandwings trailing her like a wolf pack. She scanned the area, looking to land before touching in a clearing in front of the reception tent. Walking towards the large crowd of dragons assembled before her she stopped. For the first time in forever Burn! In person right in front of me! screamed Truthteller's mind. But she folded her wings and bowed respectfully, embassy following behind her as she pretended she wasn't excited at all. This is magical, maybe fate "Welcome, Queen Burn, to the DriftWing Kingdom and Palace." she murmured. Burn looked critically around. "Well, I suppose it's not all that horrible." Burn snapped her fingers and two of her SandWings grabbed her bags from her and carried them into the palace. Everything about her, from her attitude to her looks, is like a queen... thought Truthteller in admiration. Don't let them see Put on charades Burn was rather surprised, she had expected something more akin to the Rainwings than an advanced society. As she walked up to the palace, she didn't notice the Seawing following her from within the crowd... A chance to change myself! Truthteller was assigned as Burn's helper around the palace-not that Burn needed a helper, in her words. "I can find my way around just fine, I don't need a bowing and scraping dragon to follow me around all the time." A chance to find a friend! As she remember those stinging words, Burn whipped around and hissed "Where are my rooms? Show me to them!" Truthteller hurried to tuck that incident into a corner of her mind and guided Burn towards her lavish rooms. "Ah, this is more like what I was expecting." Burn just stood there with a small smile on the corner of her mouth. Burn's rooms were designed for maximum comfort-with sand drifting in piles at the center and around the heated bed that had violet curtains. Camel-hair pillows were scattered across the room and a heavy scent of something spicy tickled the insides of Truthteller's nose. But the races end tomorrow so I have to do it today! But Burn just stood there, looking uncharacteristically happy. None noticed the SeaWing that was watching them from around the corner, who was almost a shadow. Because for the first time in forever, “Well thank you for your help Driftwing, I didn't get your name by the way." "Oh, my name? It's Truthteller!" Burn smirked. "How funny. With a name like that i would be very hard to lie, right?" "Actual- Never mind, your majesty. I hope you like your rooms." Truthteller bobbed her head and ran down the corridor-and crashed into the SeaWing. Nothing's in my way! And with that Burn turned around and closed the door to her room. OH! "Oof!" The SeaWing said as a DriftWing crashed into him. "Watch where you'r going next time! He added as he rose back up. "Ugggg" Truthteller shook her head dizzily, the SeaWing was very solid and blue. Are you serious? Blue is the best adjective you can use to describe him? she thought. More of a sparkling lake-y blue with some hints of seaweed green scales. "Speaking of watching where you're going," She scoffed, "Where are YOU going? This is a dead end! The only room here is Burn's..."Truthteller paused for a moment, thinking hard, her wings flapping a bit. "Why are you here? You don't look surprised... You look..." The DriftWing analyzed the look on the SeaWing's face, and she read something that she should have expected, but still surprised her nontheless. "You're here to assassinate Queen Burn! But that would... The SeaWings..." Truthteller trailed off, with a frown on her face. During this whole time, the SeaWing had said nothing, only looking quite amused and maybe a bit surprised that Truthteller had figured him out. Burn heard a small thump and muffled talking outside. She wondered what was going on so she opened up the door and took a small look and as she saw what was going on her eyes widened as she jumped out, drew her dagger and aimed it and her barb at the seawing. "AHA!" She yelled, "I knew that someone was going to try and assassinate me at least one!" She then pulled a small lever into the wall labeled "Call guards." The seawing fully rose, still smirking. He looked once at the DriftWing, then fixed his gaze on the large sandwing. Heh, your mistake, coming out of that room He thought. He lowered his gaze to get a better angle at which to make his attack. He lunged. Truthteller felt herself going in slow motion. She heard the sounds of clanking armor and thumping talonsteps, including her own. Her wings extended, flapping and projecting her forwards towards the SeaWing. He's strong, but skinny. His underbelly and middle of the spine are his weak points. She thought as she ran after the SeaWing. Truthteller flipped in midair, tail pointing down fully extended, and jabbed the tip into the middle of the SeaWing's back. he stiffened and dropped down, a scream unleashing from his mouth before he realized that there was no poisonous barb at the end. Truthteller landed on the SeaWing and flipped him over, clawing at his vulnerable underbelly. Blood dripped down from the lacerations and Truthteller gagged. This was me. The scars were still on her underbelly. Not anymore, though. There were no more scars, no more crusted blood for her. Growling, she bit the SeaWing's neck. The seawing shoved himself away from the DriftWing, and fell to the floor. He writhed around, spatting curses. He rolled over and coughed up blood. Burn yelled, "GUARDS! SEIZE HIM!" The large Sandwing then moved to the side and wrapped her tail around the Seawings leg, pulling him up by it. She then touched her barb to it, ready to strike at any time. "Tell me!" hissed Truthteller, advancing on the rose-tainted azure blue dragon. "Why are you trying to kill Queen Burn?" The SeaWing did nothing but glare at her, not divulging a word. "Tell me or I will kill you!" She pressed a claw on his bulging neck vein. She could feel the fear in the air surrounding them, she could feel the soldiers crowded around them. Why am i fighting for somebody who's not my queen? Is this the right thing to do? I don't even know him. He might have reasons for doing this. She thought.Truthteller stared at the poison-coated barb next to the SeaWing-''Why am I fighting for a Queen so ready to kill?'' "I recommend you tell us." Said Burn In an icy tone. She glared at the seawing splayed out on the ground below her. She was born with a condition that caused her to be way larger than most dragons her size and have completely black eyes. The SeaWing said nothing. He reached with a single arm twards the barb, grasped it, and jabbed it into his side. With the horrible pain coarsing through his body he managed a final "I'll never tell!" Burn immediately grabbed a small container of a Cactus ointment designed as a barb antidote and began rubbing it on the Seawings arm as she restrained him. Truthteller looked on in horror. Was this really who Burn was? A cruel, conniving ruler? In a split second she'd made up her mind. Truthteller lunged towards Burn, dodging the arrows the soldiers fired, breathing fire everywhere. She circled around Burn, trapping her in a ring of fire. "You are not fit for being Queen!" she roared. "You torture dragons that have reasons without THINKING! I will never, NEVER follow you!" She rolled herself into a ball and threw herself at Burn, spikes bristling and seeming sharper than an Icewing's. He fell out of the grasp of the SandWing and fell to the floor, limp. Without the antidote he would be dead in minutes. Burn screamed, she hadn't been expecting THAT. "GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY DRIFTWING!" The guards all grabbed Truthteller and restrained her. No matter how much she fought, tooth and claw and fire, the guards never seemed to end. Finally, exhausted and bleeding, Truthteller gave up and was dragged away to the prison. The guards had an iron grip, poising sharp doible-edged spears at ready. She glared at them with fire in her eyes. Fools, she thought. I have a plan and it doesn't involve escaping right now. She was thrown roughly onto the mossy prison floor, with almost no sunlight. Her sharp ears pricked up and she heard the sound of a door slamming and keys clicking, and then talons on the stone tiles as they walked away. A rat scurried across the floor, scruffy tail waving. What am I going to do? I can't get out of here with no windows... she thought in despair The seawing let out a final breath as the DriftWing was dragged away. I have served my tribe well He was dead. Burn followed the guards to the prison, she was going to question the driftwing, Truthteller about why she did it. As she walked in, she unlocked the cell door. Truthteller heard the prison door bang on it's hinges as a shadow stepped in, a menacing, hulking shadow with a poison point. Burn. As the shadow got closer, she dispensed the bloody moss she'd used to clean her wounds, wrapping her blistered feet in them. Suddenly, the click of keys unlocked her door and she lunged for freedom. Before Burn could catch her, she roled into a spiky ball and bowled out with the howls and roars of Burn and the prison guards echoing behind her, grabbing one of the wicked-looking spears along the way. Burn ran after Truthteller, howling she pulled out a small clay sphere with a cork in it. Throwing it at the driftwing it shattered and a purple gas surrounded the driftwing as she started to feel lethargic. Truthteller growled, talons twitching. She fought against the sleepiness that lapped at her like an ocean, rising up like a tsunami, threatening to engulf her. She knew if she fought, though, she'd get the death penalty. So she let herself relax and retreated inwards, hearing and feeling but not seeing. Hearing the now-familiar clank of keys, the hiss of Burn, talons on tiles and metal on her scales. Feeling a curved, ice-cold round thing being put over her spikes to minimize her threat. Ha. Like I'm a threat right now, half-passed out like a drunkard Truthteller thought, cynical as she was during her youth. Burn picked up the driftwing and set her on the bed in her rooms. She knew that one way into a dragons heart was through kindness so she was going to show her that. Truthteller felt herself being placed on a warm, grainy bed. It was so comfortable. She curled up and fell asleep for real. Destruction flew down the corridors twards the prison where a fellow NightWing was being held, one of his own escorts in fact. What did Sightseer do this time? He thought. Destruction needed to sort this out and get her back soon. Destruction soon arrived, and in a quick process got Sightseer and sent her back with the other escort. Truthteller woke up on the same bed. She pushed herself up-the effects of the sedative were still wearing off. "uggggggg" she looked around but there was nobody there. Burn was sitting on a large cushion in one of the rooms of her suite. This room was only lit by a few small candles as the smell of incense filled the room with a smoky, sweet smell. Burn had a similar room at her palace which was designed for her to be able to relieve stress whenever she usually felt the urge to gut someone else. Destruction slowly passed the cells as he left at an outrageously slow speed, as if he was waiting for a certain dragon to signal him from their cell. Burn was sitting in her side-room when she heard a noise coming from the other room. Must be that Driftwing, she thought. Walking into the room Burn saw Truthteller flinch at the sight of her. "I'm not going to hurt you, just don't run off. Okay?" Truthteller nodded shakily-she didn't trust Burn to not kill her, but running away wasn't an option. Her limbs didn't have much feeling, and they were flopping all over the place. Her brain's circuits were fried, so coming up with a devious escape plan was NOT an option-even if her limbs and brain miracusosly recovered, Burn would catch her and most likely she wouldn't be merciful. Not that she'd expected the hulking SandWing to be merciful the first time, anyways. So Burn could surprise her, and maybe she'd listen to why Truthteller had attacked her. But the SeaWing was dead, didn't he care about his friends and family? She hadn't even learned his name-a stranger, dying in front of her by his own will. Putting all that effort into attacking Burn for something that couldn't be attained and making her end up a lot worse than before. "What do you want from me? Why'd you take me here?" Truthteller growled. Over the years, she'd learned that offense was the best defense against scary dragons. She'd took self-defense classes, surrounding her with a shield of dagger-sharp claws. She knew that arching her back and shifting her tail upwards made her spikes bristle and made her look bigger-nature's defense. The DriftWing shifted on the bed and narrowed her eyes at Burn. The SandWing queen could be manipulating her, tricking her into thinking she was nice and all, and then pouncing at the right moment to kill. She felt like a marionette, being twisted around and around by the means of Burn. Burn just sat on a pillow next to Truthteller and simply asked her, "All I need to know is why you attacked me. If your story seems to add up I can personally vouch for your release and get you reinstated for the race." Reinstated???!!! her mind screamed. "Yo-you can really do that?" Truthteller stammered, not quite believing it. Her mind was fixed and it was racing-showing her images of her flying, setting a new record, winning a gold, ruby-studded cup. But was Burn really telling the truth? "The assasin-the SeaWing, he must have had reasons for trying to kill you. I didn't want you to kill him, he could have told us why. But you jumped to kill him. That's why I attacked you." A lousy excuse, but barely acceptable nontheless. Truthteller let out a sigh and rested her snout on her talons. She heard faint cheers off in the direction of the race stands. I want to go there and race right now, far far away from Burn, she realized. Category:Collaborations Category:Roleplay Stories Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)